wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peril's Academy For Unique Dragonets
NOTE: There are some non-canon elements in this fiction, such as Peril learning how to control her firescales. This is not possible in canon, it is only for story purposes. Join the roleplay! ☀http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:729141 Story 10 years after the events of Darkness of Dragons, Peril noticed something during a trip to the Sky Kingdom. When she came a little closer, she saw that it was a dragonet, wrapped in a cloth and abandoned. Peril picked up the dragonet, to notice that the dragonet was half Trickwing. Peril was astonished at how someone could abandon their dragonet because they were different, and recalled the memory of how Ex-Queen Scarlet had wanted to kill her for her firescales. Peril made up her mind that she wanted to help dragonets who weren't accepted into their tribes, and so she took the dragonet home with her. Peril named the dragonet Delirium, and took loving care of him. When he was five years old, Peril opened Peril's Academy For Unique Dragonets. Peril sought out hybrids, animi, and others to be students at the Academy, and it was a huge success. Significant Elements * School Colors: The school colors of the Academy are crimson and fuchsia. * Uniforms: The Academy requires each student wear a chain with their winglet's gem on it. * School motto: The school motto is "differentia peccatum illud signum laetitiae", meaning "difference is not a sin, it's a sign of happiness." Landmarks and such * The Crystal Cave: This is a beautiful, out of the way cave for relaxation. There is a waterfall and pond from the Diamond Spray river, and there are crystals embedded in the walls. * The Frost Tree: The Frost Tree is located in the Crystal Cave. It was carved by Winter and resembles the moon globe tree in the Ice Kingdom. However, there are no moon globes on the tree due to Winter's lack of animus magic. * The Lava Pits: The Lava Pits are located in the east side of the mountain and open to a few small volcanoes on the surface. When these volcanoes are erupting, students are recommended to stay out of the cavern. Students (Feel free to add your OC) * Vapor: A Seawing-Skywing hybrid with steamscales. He is reckless and thinks he has zero limits. * Sable: A Sandwing with pogona scales. She has a sharp tongue and is not afraid to use it. * Aloe: A Rainwing-Mudwing hybrid. She is cautious and takes care of nature. * Frostbite: An Icewing with frostscales. He is a loner. * Fortuneteller: A Nightwing-Trickwing hybrid hatched under three full moons. She is kind, but has a hidden sadistic side due to her animus powers. * Delirium: A Skywing-Trickwing hybrid. He is Peril's adventurous adopted son and the inspiration for the Academy. * Pondlily: A Mudwing animus. She is dedicated to her siblings, who live at the Academy. * Simba: A Sandwing-Nightwing hybrid. He is cheerful all the time and a big fan of Sunny. * Stardust: A twice moon-born Nightwing. She is a scroll-worm and the bigwings to her sister, Moonlight. * Princess Frigid: an Icewing with frost scales an the ability to control and create ice and frost. * Harvey: an animus SeaWing whose tribe believes he is cursed. * Loki: an animus SandWing with a split tail barb and uncontrollable poison. * Topaz: An animus Skywing-Sandwing hybrid. She is a friend of Peril and Qibli. * Horizon: A Sandwing-Nightwing hybrid. She is the daughter of Qibli and an unknown Nightwing. * Aquamirine: A Seawing animus. * Algor: Frostbite's twin brother. He is an Icewing with snowscales, and he is very calm and quiet. * Mirage: An animus SkyWing-IceWing hybrid. He is Peril's brother and uncle to Delirium. * Queen Tiki ( pretend she is still a princess): a NightWing RainWing hybrid with a power like the Obsidian Mirror. * Qwicksand: a sand wing with really strong venom that has four types acidic, hot, clear, and normal and is a secret weppon/son of qween burn * Magma:a sky wing with fire scales thats about 3 times as hot as perils because of being dropped in lava * Lizard: A SandWing born without wings. He is quiet and doesn’t like attention. Because he doesn’t have wings he has to spend all his time on land. Winglets Much like JMA, the Academy is made up of small winglets. There is a minimum of four dragonets in each winglet. Mountain Winglet The captain is Delirium, and the gem is the Amethyst. Members: * Delirium * Mirage * Sable * Horizon * Frigid River Winglet The captain is Vapor, and the gem is the Sapphire. Members: * Vapor * Aquamirine * Loki * Pondlily * Magma Desert Winglet The captain is Simba, and the gem is the Citrine. Members: * Simba * Topaz * Fortuneteller * Horizon * Harvey * qwicksand Island Winglet Its captain is Stardust and its gem is the Emerald. Members * Stardust * Aloe * Frostbite * Algor Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)